


Planet Telex

by liuanne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kageyama centric, M/M, regardez ping pong the animation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liuanne/pseuds/liuanne
Summary: Maintenant que nous avons gagné la Terre, nous partons sur la planète volley.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 3





	Planet Telex

**Author's Note:**

> yooo j'ai décidé de poster quelques fics ici aussi (je suis plutôt sur ffnet mais il est temps d'utiliser ce compte) ! Cet OS a été écrit sur les thèmes 3 souhaits / Recommencer !  
> Mon premier kagehina, les derniers chapitres me tuent so this happened. Du coup il y a du spoil pour ceux qui suivent pas le manga haha 
> 
> Le titre vient de la chanson Planet Telex de Radiohead :) bonne lecture !

_**i. bienvenue sur la planète volley** _

Sa sœur arrête le volley. Elle le leur annonce en faisant défiler les notifications sur son portable, le ton détaché, étrange. Elle explique vaguement. Il est question de ses cheveux et de son mec. Kageyama hoche la tête.

_Vous allez aussi me dire que c'est une raison à la con ?_ a-t-elle demandé à un moment ou un autre. La conversation se poursuit. Kageyama reste dans le jardin. Il n'y a pas de bonne raison pour quitter le volley, elles sont toutes idiotes.

Il espère que la conversation sera bientôt terminée. Il veut se remettre à faire des passes. La nuit est tombée et ce n'est qu'une question de minutes avant qu'on lui demande de rentrer. Il ne veut pas rentrer. Il veut jouer. Avec Miwa, de préférence, mais ça n'a plus l'air d'être possible. C'est un peu triste.

Finalement, ils arrêtent les passes pour la journée. Kageyama est prié de se préparer pour le bain, de faire son cartable pour le lendemain, de laisser ses vêtements pliés. Il va se coucher et réalise qu'on a changé ses draps, ils sont maintenant orange, ont l'odeur du propre. Passant sa main dessus comme pour caresser un animal, Kageyama pense que les cheveux courts allaient bien à Miwa.

Un peu plus tard, elle rentre dans sa chambre pour lui donner son porte-clé, celui qui ressemble à la planète Saturne mais avec une balle de volley au centre des anneaux. En appuyant sur la base de l'objet, il se met à clignoter. Elle le lui lègue. Il faut en prendre soin. Kageyama hoche la tête mais ne dit pas grand-chose, à part _bonne nuit_ , elle se penche pour lui embrasser la joue et lui dit de se mettre au lit. _C'est trop propre_ , se plaint Kageyama — ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut dire, en réalité, ce n'est pas l'odeur ou le fait même d'être propre, c'est qu'à peine lavés, les draps ne sont pas aussi doux. Mais il se couche quand même et il rêve qu'il gagne les Jeux olympiques du volley avec sa sœur (mais qu'il gagne plus qu'elle), et qu'on lui remet la couronne du volley alors qu'il monte sur le podium (disons qu'il est premier et que Miwa est deuxième. Quelqu'un d'autre peut être troisième), qu'il sourit et qu'il montre le porte-clé au journaliste qui vient l'interviewer.

_Maintenant que nous avons gagné la Terre, nous partons sur la planète volley,_ dit Kageyama dans le micro.

— — —

Lors d'une sortie à la campagne, ils sont tous les trois assis sur le bord de la route, les pieds dans une poussière brune, les poumons remplis de fleurs. C'est la nuit, la voiture n'est pas loin, mais Kageyama l'a oubliée — il a l'impression qu'ils se sont perdus pour toujours. Qu'ils vont dormir dans les herbes hautes, accueillir au creux de leurs mains les retombées du feu d'artifice. Il ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Si elles sont encore chaudes, il risque de se brûler, et les mains brûlées ne peuvent pas faire de passes.

Miwa lui dit d'être attentif, le visage tourné vers un ciel clignotant. Les étoiles rompent la nuit comme des points de couture à l'envers d'un t-shirt. Kageyama suit son regard et ne trouve qu'une lointaine splendeur, une utopie incompréhensible. Miwa sort son porte-clé de sa poche et appuie sur le bouton pour le faire clignoter, et Kageyama est vert de jalousie. C'est comme si elle avait retiré le porte-clé du ciel, mais en y ajoutant le volley. Il cherche la planète dans le ciel mais ne la trouve pas.

— Si tu vois une étoile filante, tu peux faire un vœu, indique sa sœur.

Il ne demande pas _pourquoi_. Le monde est rempli de règles absurdes.

— Et si j'en vois deux ? demande-t-il à la place.

Il a toujours été affamé, ambitieux.

— Eh bien, dans ce cas, tu peux en faire deux.

Il se promet de ne pas détacher les yeux du ciel avant d'en avoir une poignée entière. Il s'y concentre si fort qu'il fait abstraction du reste. Son grand-père lui rappelle de cligner les yeux, il répond mécaniquement. À la fin, il déclare qu'il en a vu trois.

— Trois ? répète Miwa. J'ai fait gaffe aussi, tu sais ! Il y en a eu deux.

— Trois, reprend Kageyama.

— T'es sûr que c'était une étoile et pas un avion ?

— Une étoile, répond-il.

Elle lui sourit et lui ébouriffe les cheveux, puis se relève en s'étirant. Son porte-clé, qu'elle fait tourner autour de son index, s'est éteint.

— Alors ? T'as souhaité quoi ? demande-t-elle.

— Ne lui dis pas, Tobio ! l'interrompt son grand-père. Si tu donnes tes souhaits, ils ne se réaliseront pas.

Miwa répond par une moue moqueuse.

— On sait tous qu'il a demandé à être le champion du volley, ou quelque chose comme ça, ricane-t-elle.

Elle lui prend la main et Kageyama se relève doucement, soudainement frustré. Le champion du volley ? Il n'y avait même pas pensé.

— — —

Il rêve de la planète volley. Le porte-clé scintille dans la nuit, il commence à imprimer le motif. Il place ses mains de sorte qu'elles attrapent la lumière dès qu'elle apparaît quelque part. Sa partie préférée du corps.

Le porte-clé ne paraît plus aussi splendide, ça fait quelques mois déjà. Mais à présent il est sien, et ça change tout. Il se revoit en train de lui accorder son premier souhait. Maintenant que c'est chose faite, il ne sait pas s'il a bien fait. Le sacrifice était un peu lourd — il aimait bien jouer avec Miwa.

Il se rendort et rêve encore de la planète volley. Tout le monde porte des chaussures de sport, là-bas, et un homme dans la rue lui donne des pansements pour ses doigts. Kageyama ne parle à personne, mais il observe leur symphonie en silence. Bientôt, il entamera son règne.

— — —

— — —

_**ii. le miracle du jus d'ananas** _

Quand il avait quatre ans et que sa sœur jouait encore au volley, il avait fait trois souhaits en observant les étoiles. Le premier était de récupérer un porte-clé en forme de ballon de volley entouré par les anneaux de Saturne (car c'était la clé qui l'amènerait dans un monde nouveau), le second, de réussir à obtenir une bouteille de thé glacé et une brique de lait en appuyant en même temps sur les deux boutons du distributeur de boissons près de la gare (car on ne lui donnait que de quoi acheter une boisson alors qu'il en voulait plus) ; et le troisième, eh bien, était de trouver une personne qui l'accompagnerait sur la planète volley.

Kageyama passe près de la gare régulièrement car elle est sur le chemin de l'école. Son grand-père l'y amène et lui donne une pièce pour s'acheter une boisson. C'est un rituel qui ne changera probablement pas, même si Kageyama en veut deux. Il faut trouver une autre façon de contourner le problème.

Ses deux doigts appuient sur les boutons au même moment mais seul un mécanisme s'enclenche. La brique de lait tombe et il attend quelques secondes avant de la ramasser, on ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'une autre tombera. Ce n'est pas le cas.

Au collège, il fait le chemin seul et a un peu plus d'argent de poche. Son grand-père l'accompagne parfois, puis il meurt et le trajet n'est plus qu'une marche solitaire. Kageyama garde le rituel en place, fantôme d'une époque qu'il ne veut pas perdre de vue. De toute façon, c'est un défi : un jour, les deux bouteilles tomberont en même temps, il en est certain. Il faut juste continuer à essayer encore et encore.

La route jusqu'au lycée ne passe pas par la gare. Il fait un détour.

— — —

Kageyama ne connaît pas l'abandon. Enfin, pour être plus précis, il l'a côtoyé — il le reconnaît chez les autres, il en a retenu l'odeur, le sent toucher sa langue lorsqu'il ouvre la bouche pour respirer. Mais il ne l'avale pas, jamais. Il connaît le regard de ceux qui abandonnent, il connaît leurs silhouettes, déformées par l'espace vibrant qui les sépare alors. Il ne tendra pas le bras, il ne bougera pas ; ils ont abandonné ! C'est leur problème. Mais peut-être par respect, par tristesse, parfois, il les regardera s'éloigner et se fondre avec l'horizon. Puis il se retournera et reviendra à sa tâche, la tête haute.

Quand il fait face à un premier échec, il plonge une main à l'intérieur de son corps, réarrange un peu les choses, et il réessaye. À force de répétition, les rouages se mettent en place. Son corps est une machine en marche, il n'a plus que la victoire en tête. Il réessaye. Ce n'est pas toujours facile, malgré ce qu'il entend. Il faut toujours fournir plus d'efforts, lisser ses pensées jusqu'à trouver le bout du nœud, se débarrasser du superflu. Pour améliorer ses services, quelques heures par jours peuvent suffire, mais pour que le distributeur laisse tomber deux bouteilles, ce n'est pas si simple. Il se demande bien pourquoi.

— — —

Peut-être que le problème vient de la machine et pas de Kageyama. Il essaye à celle près du gymnase, à Karasuno. La bouteille de thé tombe seule, et Hinata Shouyou apparaît comme par magie pour se moquer de son air trop intense. Est-il trop intense ? Peut-on se reprocher de trop vouloir décrocher la victoire ? Ce n'est pas comme si ça dérangeait les autres. Kageyama lui fait donc remarquer que ça ne le regarde pas et que c'est sa tête habituelle, et Hinata lui dit qu'il y a de toute manière un problème avec sa tête habituelle, puis Kageyama se vexe et essaye de lui faire comprendre qu'il s'en fiche bien, mais Hinata est passé à autre chose et ils s'entraînent sur leur nouvelle attaque quelques minutes plus tard.

Ils s'entraînent jusqu'à tard. Hinata se frustre facilement, mais il n'a pas l'odeur de l'abandon. Il se moque de Kageyama, mais lui non plus n'abandonne jamais. C'est un peu gonflé de sa part.

Ils vont aux nationales et ils perdent. Kageyama réapprend l'odeur de la défaite. Il ne met pas fin au rituel pour autant.

Peut-être trois mois plus tard, il appuie sur les deux boutons en même temps et regarde la brique et la bouteille tomber dans le bac. Avec cela vient une brique de jus d'ananas, sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer. Il hausse les épaules et récupère les trois. Le monde est rempli de règles absurdes.

— — —

— — —

_**iii. l'avion** _

Quand il trouve la force d'embrasser Hinata, il fait plus de trente degrés dehors. Ils sont en terrasse et Kageyama n'a presque pas touché à son verre. Depuis qu'ils sont là, une angoisse lui mord le ventre, il s'est dit que le mieux était de ne pas manger, de ne pas boire, de ne pas trop parler — il y a d'autres choses à faire, de toute façon. Hinata lui parle du Brésil et Kageyama imagine le goût des plats dont il parle, puis il imagine le goût de ses lèvres contre les siennes et il se penche en avant.

— — —

Kageyama ne semble pas être fait pour vivre en harmonie parfaite avec les autres. Les blagues lui passent au-dessus de la tête, il comprend à peine les marques d'affection, ne sait jamais faire sourire une personne dans la rue. Il ne sait pas faire. Et alors ? Y a-t-il quelque chose de mal à ça ? Si son mode de communication passe par le volley, c'est qu'il s'agit de son habitat naturel. C'est qu'il y évolue mieux, qu'il s'y construit un langage. C'est qu'il y est plus fort.

Passé un temps, la solitude devient trop lourde. Elle prend la forme d'une crevasse dans le bitume puis d'un grappin qui lui tire la cheville en arrière, vers le sol, vers la brèche, où il observe le néant reposer dans une eau noire. Peut-être est-il trop terrien pour ne vivre que pour le volley, au final. En première année à Karasuno, Hinata fait face à Ushijima et lui déclare qu'il vient du béton. Kageyama réalise qu'il peut donc en revenir. Il observe le néant un moment et se relève ; il vient du béton, lui aussi. Ils viennent tous de là.

Avant qu'il ne parte au Brésil, Hinata veut qu'ils fassent une photo tous ensemble. Tsukishima refuse immédiatement mais ce n'est pas de son ressort. Yamaguchi est ravi, Yachi donne à Ukai quelques conseils pour que la photo soit bien cadrée, et Kageyama ne dit rien. Quelques jours plus tard, Yachi lui envoie la photo alors qu'il n'a rien demandé. Elle lui dit qu'il aura au moins ça quand Hinata lui manquera, et Kageyama ne sait pas quoi répondre.

Il connaît l'odeur de l'abandon.

Hinata n'abandonne pas mais il part. Pas pour toujours. Il part pour un temps. Avec les années, _trouver une personne qui l'accompagnera sur la planète volley_ s'est transformée en _trouver une personne qui n'abandonnera pas_ puis en _Hinata Shouyou_. Kageyama commence à comprendre qu'au stade où il en est, les personnes qu'il rencontrera n'abandonneront plus, du moins jusqu'à un certain point, mais il comprend aussi qu'il s'en fiche bien tant qu'il ne s'agit pas d'Hinata. Ce n'est juste pas pareil.

Ils vont s'acheter des nouvelles chaussures ensemble. Kageyama lui attrape la main et essaye de dire quelque chose sans trop savoir quoi. Une émotion grossière lui inonde la poitrine et ses mots paraissent pâteux, informes. Son regard revient à Hinata mais ne le trouve jamais vraiment, peut-être qu'il est déjà parti. Il formule quelque chose d'à peu près compréhensible et Hinata lui dit que ce n'est pas juste, qu'il s'en va, qu'il ne devrait pas dire ce genre de chose avant son départ, qu'il ne peut pas répondre. Ses joues sont rouges et ses lèvres pincées. Il va acheter ses chaussures de son côté mais revient un peu plus tard pour laisser son visage reposer contre l'épaule de Kageyama, s'excuser, dire que le départ le rend bizarre.

Hinata part au Brésil.

Il regarde son avion décoller et n'écoute pas la conversation de Yachi et Yamaguchi, ni la fille qui essaye de leur vendre des bouteilles de parfum, ni les crissements des chaussures dans l'aéroport.

Hinata part sans répondre à sa déclaration, et plus éloigné du béton que jamais, il est à nouveau une promesse dans le ciel.

Kageyama refuse de laisser la solitude le dévorer encore.

— — —

Il embrasse Hinata, donc, sans avoir touché à son verre ni aux cacahuètes sur le coin de la table. Ses mains sont maladroites et sa mâchoire crispée. Il ne sait pas quel goût ça a, _ça_. Il imagine qu'il est doux ou passionné, mais ce qu'on lui dit de la douceur et de la passion n'est jamais pareil dans la réalité. La passion n'existe qu'avec l'acharnement et une certaine forme de douleur ; la douceur lui échappe totalement.

Mais les lèvres d'Hinata sont douces, c'est vrai, comme s'il embrassait le moment où le printemps se lève, comme s'il embrassait une musique. Des doigts viennent lui effleurer le cou et il se met à frissonner malgré la chaleur, son esprit est englouti sous les battements de son cœur (il a dû grossir et occuper sa poitrine entière), il n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Hinata le repousse doucement. Il le regarde dans les yeux.

— Je ne suis pas sûr, dit-il finalement. Je crois qu'il me faut un peu de temps.

— — —

Quand il fait face à un premier échec, il plonge une main à l'intérieur de son corps, réarrange un peu les choses, et il réessaye.

— — —

Kageyama ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé au Brésil pour qu'Hinata lui dise ça. Il ne sait pas s'il peut retenter sa chance après ça, si ce serait _juste_ , comme dit Hinata. Il ne sait pas s'il a vraiment le droit à trois souhaits ou si le dernier n'était pas qu'un avion, au final, peut-être celui qui aurait emmené Hinata loin d'ici.

La solitude se fait néanmoins plus petite. Une ombre discrète sur son visage pendant la journée, une lourdeur dans le cœur la nuit. Le gymnase n'est jamais vide et Hinata répond toujours à ses messages. Pendant une période, au Brésil, ils ont arrêté de s'en envoyer (ils ne parlaient déjà pas tant que ça) — sauf peut-être cette fois où Hinata lui avait envoyé une photo de lui et Oikawa.

Kageyama imagine que partir et revenir est un processus un peu étrange. Il ne fait qu'avancer, lui, il va tout droit, il ne décolle pas pour atterrir et décoller encore. Il envoie un message à Hinata pour lui demander de combien de temps il a besoin, et s'il peut l'embrasser un autre jour quand même. Hinata répond qu'il n'y a que lui pour demander ce genre de choses. Il ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire, alors il téléphone à Yachi pour lui demander et ça semble la mettre dans tous ses états : elle lui dit beaucoup de choses qui ressemblent à des conseils mais qui formulés ainsi ne veulent pas dire grand-chose.

À l'entraînement, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il pose la question à Ushijima, qui le regarde longuement. Ushijima est quelqu'un qui donne de bons conseils, de ce qu'il en sait. Il a toujours un bon regard extérieur et sait lui dire s'il donne la force qu'il faut dans un service ou si sa passe est optimale.

— Tu as demandé à Hinata Shouyou ? demande Ushijima.

— Oui, répond-il.

Il lui montre la réponse d'Hinata. Ushijima fronce les sourcils.

— Ça ne répond pas du tout à ta question, fait-il remarquer.

— Non, répond Kageyama.

Ils relisent la réponse en silence.

— Eh bien, redemande-lui, fait Ushijima en haussant les épaules. Peut-être qu'il a mal compris la première fois.

— C'était pourtant clair, dit Kageyama.

— Oui.

Ils en arrivent à la conclusion suivante : Hinata n'est pas très clair, sa réponse ne veut rien dire du tout.

— Merci pour tes conseils, Ushijima, dit Kageyama.

— Pas de soucis, répond Ushijima.

Kageyama rentre chez lui et fixe ton téléphone pendant ce qui lui semble des heures, puis il téléphone à sa sœur. Il lui demande si c'était vraiment un avion, elle ne comprend pas de quoi il parle, mais il n'explicite pas et passe à autre chose. Au final, la réponse n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

— — —

Le monde est rempli de règles absurdes. Pour lui plus que pour les autres, probablement, mais il s'y est habitué. Il sait faire naître les miracles, après tout. L'acharnement n'est pas la seule façon de parvenir à ses fins. Il peut attendre un heureux hasard, comme le distributeur de boissons. S'il donne du temps à Hinata, peut-être qu'il récupérera son amitié et une autre forme d'amour. Il n'y a pas de réponse.

À l'entraînement, il enchaîne une centaine de services sous le regard sévère de son entraîneur. Il en réussit la plupart mais ceux qui sortent sont à éliminer. Son entraîneur garde une mine impassible, un regard concentré, immobile, presque poussiéreux.

— Recommence, dit-il.

Kageyama ne répond pas. Il y a encore des choses qu'il peut réaliser par acharnement.

Il attrape la balle qu'on lui lance et recommence.

— — —

— — —

**fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire de planète volley est inspirée par Ping Pong the animation avec son fameux JE VIENS DE LA PLANÈTE PING PONG ! Regardez Ping Pong the animation omg c'est absolument incroyable, ça fait que 11 épisodes, ET c'est en vostfr sur Youtube ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner de l'énergie pour que je finisse enfin cette fic kuroaka qui date de plusieurs mois grrr
> 
> Bisous !


End file.
